This invention relates generally to an ejector for atomizing and spraying liquids and, more particularly, to a nozzle which includes a vibrating member for generating and atomizing relatively small liquid particles for discharge from the nozzle.
Nozzles of this type are known and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,311 and 4,465,234. A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,740. Such nozzles have particular utility in generating atomized liquid particles which are extremely small in size.
One problem with such nozzles has been in the control of the supply liquid to the vibrating member. If the flow is too small, there is insufficient liquid to supply the nozzle. Excessive supply results in overflow and also in undesirable drippage of liquid from the nozzle in droplet form rather than as an atomized spray.
Prior attempts to control the liquid supply have not been entirely satisfactory. Needle valves have been used but require exact control of the valve setting to insure an adequate flow to the vibrating member without flooding the member and causing drippage.